142900-time-is-ticking-when-can-we-expect-big-new-content-announcement
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Only we old Players are burned out on the content for the F2P Players the still have to go throw GA and DS. | |} ---- ---- There is more content with the F2P drop. They have announced the world events, including a dungeon with the Shade's Eve event. It hasn't started yet so we haven't seen it but will be starting soon. As well as a winter event and the hoverboard invitational. I second the request for more information about future drops, given the lack of "content" that dropped with F2P conversion. It was billed as "more than a business model change", yet like most PR makers, they run with words that are the opposite to what they actually are, ergo, it was only a business model change and the quarterly drop was not a drop. I do not support the reasoning the many have already mentioned, that is the call for more content is related to Endgame players getting bored, I'm just holding Carbine to their word to release "content" Edited October 13, 2015 by Haloa Ohana | |} ---- How to keep them? Servers that are playable for more than 20 hours without a restart. Server stability issues are several orders of magnitude more important to the longevity of the game than a "content drop"; which you had just two weeks ago. All The Best | |} ---- & moving forward.... | |} ---- Well, that's just modern business ethos summed up isn't it, Move on before resolving the current issues and then wonder why those unresolved issues burn you later. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm pretty sure I've seen myself use this argument before a few drops ago.... I agree that content needs to be in a playable state, but they cannot hold out on new content either. MMO's thrive on new content being added, and the game will become rather stale if no new content is added on a regular base. So it's definitely no the last thing we should be thinking about, but it's not the top priority either. | |} ---- Of course they need to add new content, they can't rely on what is there to keep people entertained in the long run. All I am saying is they need to get the servers stable before they add more content. New content always breaks something, if they add anything else while the servers are in this state I don't know if they would be able to get them playable again. As it stands they are struggling, new content would make it a lot harder for them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shade's Eve (new content) Grand Prix (new content) Winter Holiday (new content) So, that's new content, new content and ... wait for it ... new content. All of which have varying degrees of information posted and have been announced. Stop it already. Good gravy. There is new content coming NEXT FREAKING WEEK, people! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why are you antagonizing and spreading hate? I expect better of such a long-time member of the community. | |} ---- ---- I know those feels. And just know, I was only yankin' yer chain. ;) I like your feedback, I was just teasing. | |} ---- ---- ----